Camping Adventure
by bigtimeschmidt
Summary: Camping with James Katie and Kendall


"Kendall and I are going up to Maine to go camping on the Lake and we were wondering if you wanted to join us!" Katie said excitedly on the phone.  
>"I don't know..You know how I feel about camping, and bugs…" I didn't want to go because I really did hate camping and bugs and no showers, it creeped me out.<br>"Oh come on Renee! It will be fun! And James and Kendall will kill the bugs for us" Katie joked causing me to laugh "James, would you want to co camping on the Lake in Maine with Katie and Kendall?" I asked James, still on the phone with Katie "HELL YEAH! When do we leave?" James yelled, running into the kitchen "So? What do you say?" Katie was getting impatient.  
>"When do we leave?" I asked, earning a scream from Katie "YES! and we leave at 4am tomorrow morning! So come over our house tonight and we can all leave together!" She said before hanging up I put the phone down and looked over at James and started laughing. James had his bags packed and was sitting on the counter with a huge smile on his face.<br>"When do we leave?" He asked, hopping off the counter "Well..i have to pack, and then we're going to Kendall's house and spending the night, and leaving at 4am" I said, giving James a quick kiss on the lips, and then making my way upstairs I had clothes all over our room, looking for outfits to pack. We were staying for 5 days and Katie said a majority of them would be spent in the water, so i had shorts, a pair of jeans, and tshirts packed for the day, and a pair of shorts and 2 pairs of sweat pants packed for bed.  
>"I think thats everything" I zipped up my duffel bag and placed it on the floor.<br>"Nope..you forgot something" James said from the doorway holding one of my bikinis in his hand with a smirk on his face "Oh you're right..i totally forgot" I smiled as I made my way over to James.  
>James handed me the bikini and then pulled me in for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist as my arms went around his neck and my hands running through his hair.<br>"James..We got to get to Kendalls..we cant right now" I whispered when James lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist.  
>"No..They can wait" He whispered before kissing me again, pushing me against the wall. I pulled James closer to me, but We were snapped back to reality when the house phone started ringing.<br>"Damn it Katie!" James shouted as he let me run to the bed to pick it up.  
>"Hello?" I asked, whispering Im sorry to James "Renee…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Katie shouted, causing James to laugh as he threw our toiletries and bathing suits into my duffel and brought them downstairs. "we're coming! James just brought our stuff to the car..see you in a bit!" I said before hanging up and running downstairs.<br>I locked up the house and ran to the car. We arrived to Katie's in 15 mins, and she came running out to us yelling how excited she is for the trip.  
>"James bring your stuff to our car..and then come inside" Katie said before running into her house.<br>"it's gonna be like old times!" katie cheered, pulling me up to her bedroom "It is!..but where are the guys sleeping?" I asked, confused because Katie wanted me to sleep in bed with her. but we were in hers and kendalls room "The guys can sleep on the couch..or in the guest room" She said, sitting on the end of her bed.  
>"Hey Renee!" Kendall said, Walking into the room, giving me a hug before giving Katie a small kiss on the cheek.<br>"You guys should go to bed..its 11pm. Ill wake you two up at 3:55am to get in the car. James and I are gonna sleep on the couches downstairs." Kendall said, making his way to the door "Goodnight baby" Katie said, climbing into bed "Goodnight Kendall!" I said, climbing in next to Katie "Goodnight" Kendall smiled before making his way downstairs.  
>I fell asleep right away, I was exausted. It seemed like 5 mins later, that James was shaking me awake.<br>"Babe..we gotta get going, Katie and Kendall are getting ready, you gotta get up" James whispered, kissing my cheek when my eyes opened.  
>"Goodmorning beautiful" James smiled "Jamesy…its too early" I moaned, as i climbed out of bed "Just go the bathroom and then get in the car, and you can sleep" James said, walking out of the room, holding my hand.<br>I went to the bathroom and then climbed into the back of Kendalls car and snuggled up next to James, and Kendall took off. It took us 6 hours to get up to Maine, we stopped 3 times, to get food and pee. I almost peed my pants at one point, causing James to laugh when i ran to the bathroom shoving people out of my way.  
>I had to admit, the Lake was beautiful! Katie and Kendall emptied the car, and started setting up two tents, while James and I walked out onto the dock to look at the lake.<br>"Its beautiful!" I sighed, leaning on James' chest, while he wrapped his arms around me "Hey James! Help me set up?" Kendall yelled from the tents. James let go of my and kissed my cheek before running off to help Kendall.  
>"What do you think?" Katie said, running down the dock to me.<br>"I love it!" I smiled, looking at her. I started laughing when i saw Kendall and James trying to set up the tents.  
>"wanna jump in for a quick swim?" Katie asked, pulling her tshirt and shorts off, leaving her in a bikini.<br>"You know i hate lakes!" I shouted as she ran and jumped in "Yeah..but the waters beautiful, and its so hot!" She said when she came up to water.  
>I heard someone running behind me and then i saw Kendall jump in the water next to Katie "who would have thought that setting up tents would be such a pain in the ass" James said, sitting next to me on the dock.<br>I looked over my shoulder and saw two huge tents set up across from one another.  
>"Aw you did a great job babe!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. James pulled me onto his lap and we watched Katie and Kendall swim, and then Katie started screaming and panicking.<br>"OH MY FUCKING GOD. ITS..AHHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE. OH MY GOD" Katie said, splashing the water and swimming to the stairs on the dock, and Kendall was hysterically laughing, following her "What the hell is your problem?" I asked when Katie got out "I felt something touch my leg.." She said, trying to catch her breath.  
>James and I both had to cover our mouths to try and not laugh. She was so scared, and knowing Katie, it was Kendalls foot that touched her and she over reacted.<br>"Okay..im getting changed..Then we can have a big fire?" Katie picked up her clothes and began walking to her and kendalls tent.  
>"Yeah..I'll go get wood with Renee" James grabbed my hand and pulled me to the woods "James theres a huge bug on that! I AM NOT CARRYING THAT" I said when James handed me a log to carry.<br>"OH MY GOD, THERE ARE BUGS EVERYWHERE…GET ME OUT OF HERE!' I yelled, running out of the woods, screaming "Jesus christ Renee…This is what happens when you go camping!" James said, walking after me carrying wood.  
>"What happened?" Katie said, walking out of their tent in a pair of shorts and one of Kendalls flannels, followed by kendall wearing a pair of jeans and white vneck "There were bugs…" I said, rubbing my arm, walking towards to throw on a sweatshirt and jeans, the weather got chilly.<br>James put the logs on the fire when I returned from the tent, changed. I sat across from Kendall on the bench and Katie sat on his side, and I was joined by James when he had the fire going.  
>We sat out there talking for 30 mins, but I was getting pissed off with the bugs, so i went to go to bed "Im gonna go to bed, Night guys" I kissed James, and hugged Katie and Kendall and made my way into the tent, swatting off bugs as i went. Thank god there were no bugs in the tent. I climbed into the sleeping bag we brought and slowly started falling alseep.<br>I awoke the next morning to Katie banging pots outside the tent. I looked at my phone..it was 7am.  
>"Why on earth are you waking us up Katie? its 7am!" I moaned, zipping the tent up behind me. "Well..I wanted to lay out on the dock and do things today!" She said, smiling . Katie was way to excited at this hour. James and Kendall went in the woods to go find wood and look around.<br>Katie and I went down to the dock and laid out on towels, talking about the weather, when Kendall and James returned and started a fire, cooking bacon and eggs on a pan.  
>"Breakfast!" James shouted. Katie and I walked over to the guys and smiled when we saw two eggs and bacon on our plates in the shape of a face.<br>"you two are adorable" I laughed and we all ate breakfast.  
>When we finished, We took a hike in the woods. I have never seen so many bugs in my whole entire life.<br>"JAMES KILL IT!" i shouted when i saw some type of insect fly in front of me.  
>"Baby..calm down! its not gonna hurt you" James held back a laugh and tried to comfort me.<br>"SPIDER!" Katie shouted, causing her and Kendall to laugh when I screamed and went running back to the tents.  
>"Guys thats not funny" James said, shaking his head and running after me.<br>"I thought it was pretty funny.." Katie laughed, and kendall nodded.  
>"Baby come out of the tent" James sighed, standing in front of the tent.<br>"NO! THERE ARE NO BUGS IN HERE..IM SAFE" I said, crossing my arms. Happy i was away from all the bugs "'re not spending the whole time in the tent" Katie said "Watch me" I snapped back "Fine.. I'm going to lay out on the dock with Kendall. Have fun in the tent" Katie said, walking away.  
>James opened the tent and crawled in.<br>"Baby, you cant stay in here the whole time" he said, crawling over to me and pulling me onto his lap "I know..but everyone is scaring me with the bugs" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder "I wont let any bugs get to you" James smiled and kissed me softly.  
>"I love you" I said, kissing him passionately,pulling him close to me James lifted me up and laid me down on the sleeping bag, kissing me deeply, and moaned "I love you Renee"<br>I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get him as close to me as possible, still deepening the kiss, both of our hands in eachothers hair, making it a mess.  
>"KENDALL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I heard Katie shout, and i couldnt help but laugh "I'm sorry if i totally killed the mood.." I said, sighing when James sat up and looked at me "oh dont worry..we can continue tonight" He said before making his way out of the tent with a smirk on his face.<br>I had a feeling that I was going to enjoy the next few days. 


End file.
